The present invention is an improvement over the turn and hazard signal mechanism shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,049 issued Jan. 9, 1973. This patent discloses a combined turn and hazard signal mechanism for vehicles. The mechanism housing is annular in shape for mounting axially over a steering shaft. Removal of the mechanism for replacement and repair requires removal of the steering wheel and mechanisms appurtenant to the column for removal of the housing annules. Clearly removal of mechanism is a complex costly and time-consuming chore as is replacement of the unit.